Talk:Blue Mage Solo Guide by Tidusnjr
Are there plans to update this further? --Volkai 16:22, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Suggestions and Feedbacks on the listed camps *25-30 Qufim Island. :The 25-30 section with Qufim is way too difficult at level 25, especially for Gigas. I tried soloing there at 26/27, and while the Wights were decent at Tough, the Gigas often double attacked, and hit hard when Utsusemi was down. The crabs and tri-bats near the tower also checked Tough, but were significantly easier. The worms should be doable at 25 without much problem. While there's a risk of silence, the worms are squishy and can be killed fast. This area would make a very nice duo camp though. ::Re- Qufim Soloing: Qufim si very good for soloing. At 25-27 you can solo bats and worms, at 28-29 Crabs and Pugils become doable, and once you hit 30 you can handle Gigas and Acrophies - this is especially effective in conjunction with FoV. --Volkai 19:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) *30-33 Alternative: Rolanberry Field, Pashow Marshland zone side :I found this while I was doing page 5 of FoV from P. Marshland. The Goobbues and upper tier Quadavs mostly check EM or T--, which are chainable, but the zone line isn't too far off in case of emergency. Take care, and make sure to pull to a safe spot as the Quadavs seem to roam around a lot. I was able to learn Uppercut while leveling, which is a nice side benefit. Goobbues can silence, and their gaze-based Paralyze is quite potent. Quadavs aren't too bad, a bit tougher than the Goobbues; the mage types are much easier than the sword carrying ones, just be sure to Headbutt accordingly. Rest of the mobs (bees, crawlers, bats, and lower tier Quadavs) all checked EP to make nice fillers.--Microcuts 16:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *33-37 Alternative: Eastern Altepa Desert :The Desert Beetles here make very nice target, and are soloable around 34/35. If you can find a duo, you could probably come here at 33. I didn't come here as BLU, but duoed with one as SAM. There's an elemental floating about near the Western zone line at earth weather, and the beetles link, but other than that, there's no real danger here. The Dhalmels hit fairly hard and can heal themselves, and also link, so I would avoid them until upper end of the level range. ::Update: I just tried this as 34 BLU, but I found it to be very difficult. The beetles' levels vary too much, and I could only find a soloable one (T, but still somewhat difficult) out of every 5 beetles or so. It is probably much safer at 36/37 to solo here effectively. The spiders that roam the area are soloable at 34 with little difficulty.--Microcuts 16:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Alt. Camps for those who insist on soloing If you really want to solo on blue mage try looking at a BLM solo guide camp list and do pets soloing normal mobs when they are ep-dc is not going to be that great of exp but VT-IT pets should go down easy enough within your 3 shadows if /nin most of these guides also have camps "pet camps" into the 50s